1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical manipulator.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to assist a procedure of an operator, a medical manipulator (hereinafter, simply referred to as “a manipulator”) configured to detachably hold a treatment tool and move the treatment tool to perform treatment is being considered.
As such a manipulator, for example, a manipulator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,196 is well known.
In the manipulator, a sensor for detecting a motion of the manipulator is installed. Furthermore, various treatment tools are detachably installed with respect to the manipulator. A control device is installed in the manipulator. The control device has a processing device and a recording unit. A motion of the manipulator is controlled by the control device.
A user interface and a master manipulator are connected to the control device. The user interface has a CRT monitor, a keyboard, or the like.
A sensor for a master installed at the master manipulator detects the motion of the master manipulator. The motion of the master manipulator manipulated by the operator is detected by the sensor for a master, and the manipulator and the treatment tool are operated based on the motion.
Here, after treatment is performed by the treatment tool in the treatment region in the body cavity of a patient, the treatment tool is extracted from the treatment section. Before the treatment tool is removed from the manipulator, a dimension or disposition of the treatment tool before and after exchange is electrically stored in the recording unit. A distal end of the treatment tool after exchange can be automatically disposed on the treatment region of the patient by the manipulator can being moved based on the electrically stored information.